falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Pyromaniac
|games3 =FOBOS |requires3 =Available only to Cain Level 5 |ranks3 =5 |effects3 =+5% chance for Critical Chance when using fire-based weapons |games4 =FOBOS2 |requires4 =? |ranks4 =? |effects4 =Increase in Critical Chance when using fire-based weapons |games5 =LH |requires5 =Level 8 Intelligence 5 does not have the Fire Evasion perk |ranks5 =1 |effects5 =+10% damage with fire-based weapons or spells |footer = Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics and Fallout: BoS }} Pyromaniac is a Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout Tactics as well as Lionheart perk. It is a skill Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel and was to appear in the canceled Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 (skills in these game work like perks do in other ''Fallout'' games). Effects ''Fallout 2'' and Fallout Tactics In Fallout 2, the most violent fire-based death animation will always be used, similar to that of the Bloody Mess trait. ''Fallout 3'' With the Pyromaniac perk, you do +50% damage with fire-based weapons, like flamers and Shishkebabs. This only increases the base damage done by these weapons, not the lingering "burn" effect. Affected weapons * Shishkebab * Flamer * Firelance * Heavy incinerator * Rapid-torch flamer * Slo-burn flamer Bugs * The Burnmaster, the Nuka-grenade, and the Zhu-Rong v418 Chinese pistol are unaffected by the perk. The guide lists these as being affected by this perk, but the weapons aren't on the form list - this is most likely an oversight by the developers. * Any flamers that are brought back by the Gary-23 glitch from Operation: Anchorage are also unaffected. The reason for this was probably because weapons from the expansion were not meant to be brought back, thus they are not affected by this perk. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' With the Pyromaniac perk, you do +50% damage with fire-based weapons, like the flamer and Shishkebab. Affected weapons * Flamer * Shishkebab * Incinerator * Heavy incinerator * Incendiary grenade * Fire bomb * Sonic emitter - tarantula * Sterilizer glove * Saturnite fist super-heated * Flare gun * Gehenna * Cleansing Flame Bugs * While fire-based, ammunition is not affected by the Pyromaniac perk. * Even though weapons like the Shishekebab are affected by the Pyromaniac perk, the additional burning damage is not boosted. * While this perk requires an Explosives skill of 60 to be unlocked, the only explosive items affected by the perk are the incendiary grenade and the fire bomb. This was confirmed by J. E. Sawyer to be unintentional; the perk was meant to be dependent on the Energy Weapons skill, which governs almost more common fire-based weaponry.http://www.formspring.me/JESawyer/q/420745289532466503 * This perk does not affect the cosmic knife super-heated, despite it being capable of setting enemies on fire. ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' Each level of this skill increases the player characters Critical Chance for +5% (up to a maximum +25) when using fire-based weapons. To take it, the player must be Level 5. Points requirements * 1 Rank : 2 Points * 2 Rank : 4 Points * 3 Rank : 8 Points * 4 Rank : 16 Points * 5 Rank : 32 Points Affected weapons * Burning gloves * Torch * Flamethrower * Incendiary mortar * Incendiary grenade ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2'' Unspecified, but presumably 5%, increase in Critical Chance when using fire-based weapons.Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 design document – Page 10 ''Lionheart'' You have a natural affinity for fire and a knack for setting things ablaze - especially other people. You get +10% damage with fire-based weapons or spells. References Category:Fallout 2 perks Category:Fallout 3 perks Category:Fallout: New Vegas perks Category:Fallout Tactics perks Category:Lionheart perks Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel skills Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 skills de:Pyromane es:Pirómano pl:Piroman pt:Pyromaniac ru:Пироман uk:Піроман zh:Pyromaniac